the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Checkout at a Department Store
(Based on JC Penney at The Florida Mall in Orlando, FL) No matter what has brought you into the department store for the day—perhaps shopping for some new shoes or a gift for a significant other—your shopping experience will always come to a close with checkout: the part of shopping that involves you paying for the items you want to take home. After you have entered the store and begun to shop, you should do the following before proceeding to checkout: * Go to a fitting room and try on clothing. This makes sure that you will be purchasing the correct sizes to fit your body. * Make sure that your items are not defective. This could mean a few things: ** Check and see if you have a left AND right shoe in a box, that they match in size, and that they are the correct size that you need. Consult a Brannock Device, if you are unsure of your size. ** Make sure there are no holes, marks, or other abnormalities on your item(s). * Identify if there are security tags on any of your merchandise. Note that certain brands like Nike, Adidas, or New Balance may attach these tags to their items for inventory control. * Make sure you have a suitable method to pay (cash, credit card, debit card, gift card, or check), and that you have the correct amount available for your purchase. ** Note event though many do, some stores cannot split a purchase on multiple tenders (i.e. a $75 purchase made with $25 cash and $50 paid on credit). Ask a sales associate if you are unsure of whether or not this store is able to accommodate your payment. Now that you have the items that you are ready to purchase, you are ready to begin checkout: # Find the nearest customer service counter that can accommodate checkout. Normally, these service desks may have large signs that are suspended above the registers that read "SERVICE," "CHECKOUT," or "CUSTOMER SERVICE." Additionally, these desks will have functioning registers and staff to assist with checkout. #* Note that not all department stores allow items from one department to be checked out at registers in a different department. Additionally, some stores require that all customers checkout at the front of the store, regardless of whether or not there are other functioning registers throughout the store. Ask a sales associate what the checkout procedures are at this store to save yourself the trouble of being in the wrong line. # Locate where the line to the customer service desk begins. The queue may start to the side, in front, or behind the service desk. If there are other people in the line, you will need to wait behind them. If you are in a hurry and are able to take your items to a different department, feel free to search for a shorter line for checkout. #* If someone is not exactly standing in the line (or standing beside it), it is acceptable to ask him/her/them if they are also waiting in line. Most people will not be offended by this question; and more than often will politely ask you to move in front of him/her/them if they are not waiting. Note that this is only acceptable when that person is immediately ahead of you in line. #* While waiting in line, this is a good opportunity to check the store's website or mobile app on your phone for any applicable coupons that can be applied to your purchase. It is not acceptable to attempt to use expired coupons or coupons that do not apply to your purchase during checkout. This will also cause the associate assisting you with checkout and those behind you in line to become annoyed or upset with you. # When it is your turn to begin checking out at the service desk, approach the desk confidently and sincerely. You do not have to try to force any emotion or try to act in any certain way when checking out. If there are stools available on the customer-side of the desk (where you are approaching) feel free to sit down # The associate who is assisting you with checkout will most likely ask you a variety of simple questions about your shopping experience: #* "Hello, how are you today?" #* "Did you find what you were looking for?" #* "Did you find everything okay?" #* Or simply, "Hello." #** Respond honestly, and you are free to engage in conversation with the associate OR simply answer the question(s). Whichever you are most comfortable with is fine. # You may be asked if you belong to the rewards program belonging to the company (a program in which you can earn points for each purchase you make, which then accumulate into perks or coupons for future purchases). #* If you are, the associate may be able to look up you account with a telephone number or email address. #* If not, simply reply "no" or "I am not part of it." #** The associate may then ask you if you are interested in enrolling. #*** If you are, the associate will ask you for some identifying information to enter you into the program. #*** If you are not interested, simply reply "No, thank you" or "Not today, thanks." # You will then need to provide the associate with the items you are purchasing, and the associate will begin to scan each item. It is helpful to have identified where the barcode are on each of the items to speed-up your purchase; however, this is not necessary. Some associates work faster finding it themselves, but do not mind if you indicate where the barcode is. #* If you are purchasing multiple items, it is best to place all of the items on the desk, rather than one-by-one. This also helps the associate to speed-up checkout, instead of waiting on you to give them to him/her/them. #* While the associate is scanning your items, you can indicate if you have found a coupon for your purchase. #** It is acceptable to ask if there are any additional discounts that the associate can offer you. The associate will let you know honestly if there is or is not. # After finishing scanning your items, the associate will total-out the purchase (and apply the coupons, if applicable). There should be a keypad or monitor attached to the register that will display your subtotal (before tax) and total (after tax). Sometimes, the screen will also show you your total discounts. This is not your total. If you are confused on what your total is, ask the associate "What is my total?" He/she/they will tell you how much your purchase comes to after sales tax. # Take out your method of payment, and complete the purchase. #* If you are using cash, note that you will receive change if you do not have the exact amount. #* If you are using check, ask the associate whom to make out the check to. Only make out the exact amount of your total on the check: many stores will not give cash back for checks. You may also need to provide a license with your completed check. #* If you are using credit, you will need to verify the amount and accept the charge. You will need to use the keypad to swipe your card or insert the EMV chip. Some stores will require you to provide your signature for purchases that exceed a certain dollar amount. #* If you are using a debit card, you will need to follow the same procedures as credit card. Additionally, you may also need to input your account pin # on the keypad. #* If you are using a gift card, swipe the gift card. You will also need to input the pin # from the back of the gift card. You may still have money left on the gift card after your purchase to use in the future. #** If it is a gift card from a credit company (AMEX, Visa, bankcard, etc.), follow the procedures of a credit card. # While completing your payment, the associate will be placing your items into plastic bags (US). In other countries you may have been asked if you would like a carrier bag for a small fee before paying. # Lastly after your payment has been processed, the associate will print a receipt for you purchase. #* Some stores train their employees to email a copy of the receipt, instead of printing it. If you prefer to have a printed copy, simply ask the associate for a reprint of the receipt. # It is customary (and deemed "good manners") to say "Thank you" at the end of your purchase. # You may now leave the store, and enjoy your new items.